This invention relates to ratchet wheel hubs, and more particularly to ratchet wheel hubs used in hand operated garden tractors. While pawl driven ratcheting wheel hubs have been commonly used in garden tractors, there has been no means to adjust the distance between the two tractor wheels to accommodate different distances between rows of plantings necessitated by different types of plants.